


We will feast on the blood and bones of the gods

by pjolarry



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark, Dark Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Dark Percy, Dark Seven (Percy Jackson), Everyone Has Issues, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Some Hetereo, Triggers, it's better than it sounds, lots of gay, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjolarry/pseuds/pjolarry
Summary: Sick and tired of the unjust hierarchy of their lives, the seven and their followers decided to repeat history and overthrow the gods.Watch Out Olympians, The Seven will remake the world.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. A traitor is dealt with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies! Enjoy! WARNING! There will be triggers! This cross posted on my Fanfiction.net account, under the same name. This one will be updated before the fanfiction.net story, and is not on a hiatus.  
> Triggers  
> Major or described in detail or casually referenced over and over again.  
> Execution of a demigod.  
> Blood  
> Unhealthy Relationships
> 
> Minor  
> Use of charm speak  
> Use of seduction for persuasion.
> 
> That's all I can think of for this chapter. Let me know if I've missed any!  
> xx

"Kill him" Annabeth said, "He was no use to us anyway"  
The boy stared up at them, on his knees in the muddy grass.  
"Please.. "He managed to choke out, before Percy reached out a hand, almost lazily,  
and controlled the blood pounding in the young demigod's veins.  
The boy stiffened, clutching at his throat, and he scratched and scraped at his skin, tearing great chunks off, blood streaming down out of every orifice, as he tried to end the pain Percy was putting him through.

"Mercy" the demigod begged, voice scratchy.

"Did you give us mercy when you decided to turn traitor to the cause?  
Spy for the gods?" Piper snarled, eyes a deep red, like fresh blood. She looked every inch the opposer of Aphrodite, hair streaming in the wind.

With one final flick of the wrist from Percy, the child's head exploded, blood splattering the watching people like new paint on a wall.  
The demigods who surround them cheer and shout, showing their support to the 7. Jason looks around and he catches sight of Leo taunting some snivelling mortal child, who had stumbled across their camp one day. The kid was being trained in the relentless art of battle, but was mostly a strategist. He watched Leo kick it, and turn to where Frank and Hazel were waiting. He sees Leo go up to the and pull them each into a kiss, lips bruising, and hands reaching.

Nico is watching nearby, twirling a stream of black cloud around his pale, skeletal fingers. Will stands next to Nico, hands glowing and ready to burn, to kill, to torture anyone who gets in the way of him , Nico or the cause.

Their mission, to rip the skin, and bathe in the blood of the so-called "immortal" gods. Jason smirks over at Piper ,winks at Reyna, who's standing nearby, and walks through the crowd, people parting for him like the sea before Moses. He's not foolish, he knows if Percy wishes it, he will be dead within seconds and his formidable strength and control over lightning and most energies will be no use to him.

Piper runs up to him and grabs his arm, spinning him round to meet her gaze.

"Jason, I need you to do something for me" She purrs, running her fingers down her knife's blade seductively. Again, he's not an idiot, he knows Piper is higher ranking than he is, if only by one position. Anything Piper wants from him, she gets.

"What do you need, my princess?" he smirks back, not letting his mask slip for one moment.

(Not the queen, never the queen, that title belongs to Annabeth and Annabeth only)

"I need you to follow a man, my prince. Can you do that for your love?" She asks,   
( Again, not the king, that's Percy's title)  
Her voice is laced with charm speak, the kind so powerful only The King and The Queen can resist it.  
The charm speak is not needed anyway, he would do anything for her.

"Where is he?" he asks.

Piper gazes into her dagger, eyes boring into the long, wide blade.  
"He is nearing the empire state building now" she murmurs

"I fear he is turning traitor"

"Ah, yes my princess, i am suspicious of a small group of people. Would you like me to dispose of them too?" Jason questions.  
"No.no let them live for now." Piper says, waving a hand to emphasize how little she cares for the traitor's lives.

" We will need information later"

"Very well my lady" With that, Jason turns and disappear into the light that engulfs him.


	2. Traitors deserve to suffer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!   
> Triggers for this chapter  
> Major  
> Attempted murder by bomb  
> Attempted murder by knife  
> minor  
> one mention of torture

Jason steps out of the glowing light and vanishes it with a flick of his finger.  
The possible traitor turns left and enters the empire state building, home to the gods.  
The traitor glances around, and Jason pulls back into the shadows, a deadly smile etched across his face.

He grabs a knife from the holster on his leg, and pulls his arm back, ready to cleave it into the  
traitor's head. Not a very Roman sentiment, his brain reminds him, but he no longer holds allegiance to  
the puny Roman gods and their ancient, twisted ideals. Besides, Reyna moved the very best fighters, healers and strategists from Rome, and they had to follow their Praetors so they had no choice but to support the rebellion. They are all loyal to the cause, it just took a bit of extra training ,and, in some cases torturing.

The traitor moves out of Jason's knife's range and turns to talk to a grey eyed female.  
The woman runs a hand through her blonde hair and smiles. It twists her lips and does not reach her eyes.  
The traitor greets her with a bow.  
"My Lady" the scum whispers, bowing down and placing his lips on the woman's hand. "My wise, wise lady"  
"Do you bring news, James" Athena hisses, hands poised to strike.  
It was foolish of Athena to lure herself out into the open, where anyone could weaken her.  
Jason threw his knife. It struck true, and embedded itself in the James's forehead. Athena looked hurriedly around. She could not air travel, the war had greatly weakened her. Her once great intelligence had faded, while Annabeth's had grown stronger. Athena's own daughter had surpassed her.  
"An unwise mistake Athena" Jason called stepping out from where he hid." Any great strategist would know never to put herself in a situation where she could be hurt"  
"Curse you Jason!" Athena yelled, hair whipping around her face.  
"No, I don't think you will" Jason says, before detonating the stygian iron bomb he and a few of the seven had set up earlier.  
The room exploded. The walls curved in and gave in on themselves. The roof crumbled and sagged.  
Jason had to duck to avoid a falling piece of timber wood.  
" Au revoir!" He laughed lightly as Athena was sucked into the black shadows the bomb had created.  
"A little present from my friends Nico and Leo. It's got dark magic in it." Jason turned on his heel and  
was sucked into the light he had created. "Happy Burning!"  
Because Hestia and Hades had allied themselves with the seven's cause, along with most of the minor gods and goddesses, the loyal gods and goddesses would remain safe, for now.  
"One down, 11 to go" Jason thought to himself as he arrived back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies! next chapter should be ready soon!  
> Comment please  
> xxx


	3. Toxic Relationships seem to be a requirement

Jason hops out of the light and into his and Piper's shared home.  
Reyna had lived with them for a while, but whatever they had been had ended when she met Thalia. They had both left the hunt, of course.  
No alleigances other than the seven's cause were allowed amongst their followers.  
When Artemis had weakened, the last few of her followers had passed on anyway, so there was nothing left to go back to.  
Piper greeted him in the entrance hall. Jason hurried to her side, and pressed a kiss to her lips. Piper smiled and kissed him back, before leading him to  
the kitchen, where one of the rebellion's cooks had prepared a meal. Only once they were seated, did Piper speak.  
" How did the mission go, my love?" Piper asked, dabbing at her mouth delicately with a napkin.  
" It went very well, darling, Athena has been dealt with, but she is the easiest target.   
She relied on her brain, and her fighting skills faded to nothing. Once her brain faded, her body detoriated, so she was the weakest by far. Any other gods   
will present a challenge for us."  
" Well, congratulations on your success, I am positive the remaining Gods and Godesses will not pose a very large threat once we change our training  
routine." Piper replied. She seemed distracted, as if she was trying to remember something.  
"Oh, by the way my prince, Nico and Will be coming by later to discuss the war, Nico needs your help with his latest bomb. Is that alright?"  
Jason smiled and nodded in the affirmative, before turning and making his way to their shared bedroom. He threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes.  
He was exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading Lovelies! Don't forget to comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Third Person Percy centric POV

Percy sighs in satisfaction, and sits forward in his chair. His feet kick restlessly at the wood table leg in front of him. Annabeth was sitting opposite him.  
She had bags under her eyes and looked exhausted, but the late nights she had spent devising a plan to kill Athena had paid off.  
" Penny for your thoughts, my queen?" Percy asked, a wry grin twisting the corners of his mouth.  
" I was just reminiscing the the reasons we turned on the gods, my king" She replied. Her tone was light, but one look into her eyes showed the anger she felt for the gods.   
" Yes, those were good times" Percy said, slightly nostalgic for the memories that overwhelmed him. He leant back and let the memories take him away

FLASHBACK

" Father?" Percy said, shocked "What are you doing here?"  
" You will address me as Your Lord, Percy" Poseidon boomed back. His voice shook the walls of the nearby cabin.  
Percy's heart beat faster, fuelled by the rage that was consuming him. He was the reason the gods were still alive in the first place. Shouldn't he be treated with a little more respect!  
" Kneel, Perseus" Poseidon said.  
Percy glared up at him from where he stood.   
"My name is not Perseus!" He snarled.  
"I said Kneel, Perseus! I don't think you want to disobey me do you?" Poseidon hissed, voice as slippery and as poisonous as a snake.  
Percy dropped to his knees, the grass staining his blue jeans. His expression spoke of rebellion, and bloodstains on white togas.  
" Perseus, we need you and the rest of your little friends to go on a quest for us" Poseidon commanded. " This quest will be to check on, and possibly secure  
the doors of death. Less mortals are dying, and we are fearful that the doors are weakened."  
Percy's eyes widened and he stood up, wiping his muddy hands on his jeans. He started towards Poseidon, subconsciously drawing water out of the air.  
"What! That is ridiculous! It would be, at best, hugely traumatic, and at worst, a suicide mission. And, in case you haven't noticed, Father" He said   
hissing the word father out like an insult " We are not in another bleeding war! So, unless all basic logic has failed you, you will realise, demigods are not  
being mercilessly slaughtered by you and your family! Therefore, less of us are DYING!"  
Poseidon rose up to his full height and towered over Percy. He looked Percy in his green eyes and spoke.  
"If, you dare suggest that I, Poseidon, The Earth shaker, would ever have an absence of knowledge and logic, I am afraid you are not my son ,Percy. You will go to Tartarus and you will locate, check on, and subsequently close, the doors of death. I do not care how, "traumatic", damaging or harmful you may think this quest is, you are going!" Poseidon punctuated every word with a jab at Percy.  
Percy could only stand there. It would be suicidal to test any of the big three while they were in this kind of headspace. And, my gods, was Poseidon in that sort of headspace. Water whipped around Poseidon, sea mist danced around his head and a small, tornado was held in his hand.  
The surrounding campers cringed back, but kept watching, jaws slack and eyes wide. Chiron stepped forward. He sunk to his front legs and spoke.  
"With all due respect my lord, Tartarus is an even more dangerous place now Gaia has gone. When she "died" her essence and, consequently, her evil was absorbed into Tartarus. So, monsters have been reforming slightly faster, and are more dangerous. To send the Seven and Nico, Will, Thalia and Reyna would mean losing your best fighters and healer."  
" And yet, Chiron, would I be losing the greatest warriors and healer, or would I be ending the greatest Threats to the god's reign?" Poseidon scratched at his beard, as he said this, eyes wild and dangerous.  
He was mad, Percy realised with a jolt of shock. His Roman and Greek sides were fighting, but this time, they were literally destroying each other.  
If something didn't happen to stop Poseidon, and, he suspected, most of the Olympians, they would lose all resemblance of sanity , and go on a rampage, destroying everything in sight. The gods would be an unstoppable, highly trained killing machine.   
Percy rose and approached Poseidon slowly, hand held out in front of him, like one might placate a frightened animal. He knew it was Poseidon's deepest thoughts and desires being unravelled and showcased in front of everyone. He was not surprised to know his father did not trust him.  
" Ok, Poseidon, I'm going to need you to calm down, can you do that for me? deep breaths, in and out" Percy said. His voice was calming and smooth.  
" No! I am Poseidon and I answer to nobody!" Poseidon screamed. " I am the Earth shaker, and I will send you traitors to Tartarus if it's the last thing I do!"  
Poseidon threw his head back, and a wave of water slammed out of the ground. It blasted everyone around him, flattening nearly all of cabins and killing lots trees, and, consequently, Nymphs. Percy threw up his hands to shield his eyes and screamed " Everybody cover your eyes! He's going to show his true form!" Most demigods closed their eyes and turned away, curling into the boggy ground, but some were too slow, and they wailed in agony as their very atoms, the base of themselves, were wrenched apart and sucked into the funnel of light Poseidon now was.  
Once Poseidon had disappeared, Percy sat up. Nearly all the Olympians (with the exception of Hades, Percy assumed, Hades had very good control)  
were now too much of a threat, and no longer safe too be around. Percy glanced around, at the dead demigods, the dead children. At the decimated camp, his home, and at the blood splattered on the ground. Percy couldn't let his family be hurt anymore by the gods. The Olympian's reign would soon  
be over. And Percy would be the one to end it.


	5. Fighting Is A Way Of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not Sorry for the wait. Enjoy, losers.

Leo grunted and pulled at a wire on his latest creation. Nico was lounging on a wooden chair nearby with Will, and Leo suspected they would start making out soon. When he risked a glance and saw them kissing, he hauled Will to his feet, and shoved him out of the door.   
"Really Valdez?" Nico drawled.  
Leo glared at him.  
"Yes really, Di-angelo, If you want to make out with Solace get out of my workshop!" He said, aiming a kick at Nico.  
" Do you really want to go there, Valdez?" Nico snarled, getting to his feet. Shadows swirled around him, and his eyes turned black. Leo lifted his hands and prepared to fight. Fighting was.. different here. It was, for some, a way of revenge, for others, a show of trust (but never too much, the only person you can trust is yourself) for others , with one night stands, and long term partners, it was a display of passion and lust. But for others still, it was simply a way of relieving their pent up frustrations. The pot had bubbled over, and Nico and Leo were ready to duel.  
Leo lunged, hands burning and long, painted red nails scratching. Nico tried to sidestep, but ended up with a handprint burnt onto his left arm.  
In retaliation, Nico pulled darkness out of Leo's flames and weaved complicated dances of shadows, designed to inflict as much non-fatal damage as possible. A small black arrow streamed towards Leo, and imprinted a large black, crispy blot onto his leg.   
"Oh screw off!" Leo shouted, kicking at Nico's legs.  
Nico leant in close and whispered "No, I don't think I will." Just then, the door slammed open, and Leo and Nico flew apart. It was dangerous to fight in front of unknown people. Hazel and Frank, followed closely by Will slammed into the room.  
Leo and Nico turned and did a small nod to each other. Just enough to expose the backs of their necks (a sign of trust) but not enough to be counted as a bow. (Never a bow, you bow to The Queen and King only). Leo grinned easily at Nico, then walked over to Frank and kissed him. Once it started getting to heated for the present company, Hazel tapped Frank on the shoulder and spoke   
"That's really hot, guys, but Queen Annabeth has called a council. A traitor was found and Athena has been defeated. They need a creative way to announce our victory. General spirit has been lacking recently, after Rashna was murdered byone of the few minor gods who support the Olympians."  
" Ugh, yes, that particular murder was disgusting wasn't it?" Will said from where he was standing by Nico " Her eyes gouged out and her skin all cracked. The little mortal nearly threw up when they saw it"  
" Speaking of the mortal, how are they doing?" Annabeth stood behind them, eyes bright with interest. The demigods all sank into a bow, but, once the usual marks of respect had been exchanged ,they resumed the easy, if cautious, friendship they had.  
" I hear they are becoming quite the strategist. Remind me of their name again?" She asked  
" It's Ash, my queen" Frank said, his voice gravelly and rough from lack of sleep.  
" And their pronouns are they/them correct?" She said. She did not expect an answer, she was testing them. " Also, it's just Annabeth when we are in private, Frank"  
" How did they arrive here, darling? I keep forgetting." Percy sauntered in through the door. His black hair was wind ruffled.  
" Percy, you know their parents kicked them out because Ash didn't agree with their parent's bigoted views. It's not that hard to forget."   
She said.  
" Well, see you at the war council rooms in 15 minutes" Percy said. "Don't be late" his voice was lined with the hint of a threat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment pls. Sorry not sorry for the wait.

The room was silent. It always was at the start of a council, nobody wanted to risk angering The Queen and King. The demigods stood, backs straight, and heads held low. It was a sign of respect, almost, to have your neck showing. It placed you below The Queen and King, showed you were less, inferior, weaker. Percy and Annabeth swept into the room. All the occupants of the room fell into a low bow on the sight of them, only rising once The Queen said to do so.

The demigods took their places at the table. The higher you were on the table, the higher your authority was. The Queen and King obviously sat at the head of the table, with Piper and Hazel under them, Jason and Leo under them and Frank having the same power as Jason and Leo, just sitting at the end. Reyna, Thalia, Nico and Will stood in various places, sitting down made them feel trapped. It was harder to fight sitting down.

"Now, as I'm sure you have heard, the insufferable Athena is dead." Annabeth proclaimed. This statement was succeeded by a few mutters of "long live the queen" and "death to the gods".

"And, we would like to congratulate Jason Grace, Nico Di Angelo and Leo Valdez for their hard work in vanquishing Athena." Percy said. He grinned round at them, resting his hand on Annabeth's arm.

"The loss of the Olympian's strategist will be a heavy one, and I am delighted to say that it further secures our victory. However, we cannot celebrate yet, as the other gods are still out there. Most of the minor gods are neutral, or on our side. I propose that we attack one of the Olympian-loving minor gods first. I know that Hebe is sided with them." Nico says.

Frank clears his throat "Going after Hebe would be beneficial to our cause, " He paused, "But if we target Nike, the gods will have lost the one god who can almost guarantee their victory."

"You make an excellent point, General Zhang" Annabeth said "Do you think that the Mist-Manipulators will be able to hide us if the opportunity arrives to kill Nike?"

The demigods no longer define themselves by their parent's names. They are no longer their parent's children. The demigods (some call them halflings) go by names that represent their powers. For the disowned children of Hecate, they are mist manipulators, or misties. The disowned children of Athena are Wise Ones. Names hold power, and by ridding themselves of the god's taint, they destroy the hold their parents have over them.

"I think," Percy said, "That the misties will be able to help. Therefore, halflings, I believe we have ourselves the beginning of a plan."

Suddenly, a shout rang out. "Attack on camp!" The voice yelled. "Attack on camp by the traitor demigods!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of new terms used in this chapter: Pain-Bringer= Child of Algea ( the goddess of pain),
> 
> Halfling= demigods allied to the Seven's cause (when I say halflings, I mean all demigods who have allied themselves to the seven, and when I say demigods I mean enemy demigods),
> 
> Misties, or mist-manipulators = children of Hecate (not all of them can control mist, but most can),
> 
> Fire bringers= children of Hephaestus (only Leo can control fire, but they are all called Fire bringers),
> 
> Medics= children of Apollo who's gift is healing. (musically inclined children are called Musicians, and light inclined children are called Light-bringers.)
> 
> The main characters are all about 15 in this. All of the wars happened, but they took less time. I don't know why this happened, it just did so suck it up and deal with it. This is not a major detail, just in case you are wondering why they aren't in college or university or whatever. :) Enjoy!

The demigods ran out, stopping only to grab their weapons that are leaning against the wall. Percy takes charge, readying his troops and evaluating the threat.

"There are about 25 on each side!" Donna, a Pain-Bringer (she was previously known as a daughter of Algea), yells. "I think the gods had other, unclaimed children who they trained up. There's more of us than there is of them, but only by about 50!"

Percy swears and call orders to his generals. "Frank and Nico, take the left! Piper and Will, take the right! Jason, Thalia and Leo can take the front, and Reyna and Hazel can have our backs. You all need to get your troops ready. Me and Annabeth, along with our trainees, will take on the biggest threat, Kratos, god of strength."

The halflings nod and position themselves. This was a result of Athena's death. The magic barriers Hazel and the misties had put up had been breached, and the halflings were ready for a fight.

"Leo! Fire at will!" Annabeth shouts.

Leo nods and launches a huge stun bomb at the first wave of approaching demigods. It knocks back and knocks out the first five, but the other keep on advancing, swords clutched in slightly trembling fingers. Jason glances around and spots the little mortal, Ash engaged in a frantic discussion with a Wise One. Ash kicks out at an enemy who gets too close for comfort and the enemy goes flying back, crashing into one of their comrades. He sees a mistie rear back, clutching at a bleeding eye. The god-loving demigods are powerful, but they lack the years of training and the hardened hearts that make the halflings so lethal.

Jason feels a sting on his arm, and looks round to see a traitor demigod lunging towards him, ready for another go. The demigod looks to be a girl, and she looks to be the child of an Olympian, if the faint aura of power that surrounds her is any indicator.

"You fight well for a traitor" Jason says. He smiles a wolfish smile, raking his eyes over the girl. He searches for the slight signal that shows who her godly parent is. " Too well, in fact, you must be a daughter of Mars." He says. He knows he has got it correct when the girl's eyes widen in shock, and she stumbles slightly.

"How did on earth you know?" She demands, voice trembling. Her voice sounds like it comes from money, and it makes Jason wonder what sort of life she had before she was drafted into this war.

" Elementary, dear. You fight too well for you to be an amateur, but not well enough to have been properly trained. Only children of Ares fight that well without training. Although, you are too formal to be Greek, you are a daughter of Mars. It's a shame you support the puny gods, We could use a fighter as good as you on our side" He finishes his theory with a smirk, and leans forward to kick at the girl's ankle.

The girl's mouth drops open in pain , and Jason takes his chance, he jumps forward, and his sword slips through a chink in the girl's armour, and connects with the softness of her stomach. The girl cries out, and falls to the ground, blood spurting out of her armour. Jason didn't kill her, Percy hates it when unnecessary bloodshed happens. Anyway, Jason's not a monster, he doesn't like killing children. Although Jason is a technically child himself at only 15 years of age. Besides, the Olympians will probably abandon anyone with wounds too serious to be moved. The Medics will treat any enemy's who could be useful, and leave the rest to die, sometimes, they'll put suffering demigods out of their misery, and give them a cyanide pill, which brings instant, painless death. By helping demigods who could useful to their rebellion, they gain more allies to The Seven's Cause.

A scream from a nearby enemy demigods pierces through Jason's thoughts, and he turns and stabs the demigod through the head, narrowly avoiding the point of the sword that was positioned to skewer his neck. Jason ducks under a demigod's arm, kicks it's feet out from underneath it, and barges through the mosh of fighting demigods until he reaches Thalia. Jason exchanges a nod and a nod with Thalia, and they stretch their arms out, harnessing the winds, and slowly stirring up a storm. The storm rains down on the enemy, blinding and deafening them.

It's a useful distraction, and it means Percy, who is valiantly fighting Kratos, has time to empty his mind, reach out with his powers and control the ichor pumping through Kratos's veins. Jason watches as Percy's face changes to something different, something other. He watches as Percy stops being the happy go lucky, slightly shattered boy they know, and starts becoming a monster, a threat. Jason watches as Percy uses the power that he owns, the power that he pried from the gods. Percy smiles and clenches his fist. Kratos's head explodes and the demigods duck to avoid the burning ichor. Percy just stands there, laughing at the pain and destruction he caused.

"Get out or you'll be next." Percy snarls. His voice is harsh and raw.

The remaining enemies turn and flee, forgetting their fallen comrades. Annabeth smiles in satisfaction at their retreating figures.

"It appears we have a victory to celebrate, my friends" She announces to her loyal followers. "But first, can the fire- bringers light the pyres? We have enemies and allies alike to mourn. But once we have dealt with them, we will feast!"

The watching halflings cheer and praise their rulers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The new terms shouldn't be too hard to understand, they all have a connection with their original names. No halflings have changed their names, but they are training more with their powers, as at Camp Half Blood, we don't see many demigods apart from Percy using their powers. Also, the reason that the halflings treat their enemies' dead with respect is because, they now that all the enemy demigods are just children who didn't get a chance to choose their path in life. Also, there are about 100 enemy demigods and about 150 halflings. People will die, obviously, but those are the average amount of people there are.


	8. Help Me please ( not a new chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need u guys advice, if you dont mind.

Ok, this has nothing to do with this story, but I need some advice.  
I think I'm in a toxic friendship. The friend uses every opportunity to put me down and make me feel bad. they make everything about themselves. I was talking about some good results I got on an exam I had worked hard for (I wasn't bragging, me and some other friends were talking about it in the group chat) and the friend started having a go at me. She said I made everything about myself, and that I was being rude by discussing my exam scores that we had gotten that day. She proceeded to have a go at me. I told her I didn't like whatever kind of game she was trying to play and then she said that I was making everything about myself and that I was trying to be a victim and that I always did that and just generally bad stuff. I said I didn't want to argue and then she got really really mad at me and was just generally horrible to me and some other friends. Of the 2 other people in the group chat, one stuck up for me and the other tried to stay out of it. I feel like I'm overreacting, but I'm scared of what she's gonna do. What should I do? Please can someone give me some advice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what to do

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Lovelies! Do not repost my work. You can translate it, but only if you ask my permission and credit me.


End file.
